Cacher la vérité
by CherryHitomie
Summary: OS.HPDM.Depuis ce fameux jour, Drago s’est promit que les choses changeraient. Mais en attendant, il doit cacher la vérité derrière les apparences.


Couple : HP/DM

Rating : K

Catégorie : song-fic

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à Rowling. La chanson est la propriété de Walt Disney. Vous pourrez la retrouver dans l'animé Chicken Little.

Cacher la vérité

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu marche, le bigleux ?

- T'as qu'à arrêter d'être toujours dans mes pattes, la fouine !

Une nouvelle dispute. Encore une fois. Un effleurement, un visage, un nom. Potter. Des souvenirs qui refond surface, une colère qui monte. La première pic est lancée. S'en suit une dispute, puis une bagarre. Les insultes fusent, les coup aussi. Comme à chaque fois, un professeur interviendra.

- Quand est-ce que tu cesseras de me pourrir la vie, Malfoy ?

- Quand tu seras six pieds sous terre, Potter.

Son air suffisant plaqué sur son visage, Drago Malfoy ramassa ses affaires et longea le couloir où venait d'avoir lieu leur dernière altercation. Il franchit le tableau donnant accès à la Salle Commune des Serpentard, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre de Préfet sans un regard pour ces camarades. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité, et s'adossa contre la porte. Il lâcha ses affaires qui rencontrèrent brusquement sur le sol. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Lentement, il se laissa glisser contre la porte. Toujours les yeux fermés, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il cacha sa tête dans ses bras et laissa libre court à son impuissance. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pourtant les larmes coulèrent. Il s'était promis de ne plus verser une larme. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se sentait tout simplement pathétique.

On se fait mal si souvent

Je te fais mal et pourtant

J'aimerais tant te protéger

Car je t'aime pour l'éternité.

Un ans déjà. Un an qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Un an qu'il jouait les espions pour Dumbledore. Un an qu'il voyait Potter tous les jeudi soirs pour parler de l'avancée de la bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un an qu'il espérait. Un an qu'il jouait le jeu.

S'il était rentré dans le camp de l'Ordre, c'était pour deux raisons. D'une part, il ne voulait pas devenir l'esclave d'un Sang-mêlé, mais surtout ... il avait espéré revivre cette semaine si merveilleuse. Si parfaite. Cela s'était passé pendant les vacances d'automne. Ron et Hermione étaient rentré dans leur famille respective. Harry devait rester à Poudlard pour les besoin de l'Ordre. Drago aussi était resté à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux au bord du lac. Seuls. Avait alors commencé une discussion civilisé entre les deux ennemis. Les éclats de rires avaient finit par venir. C'était la première fois que Harry entendait le rire de Drago. C'était la première fois que Drago se sentait vraiment heureux. Ils passèrent une semaine ainsi. Se dévoilant timidement l'un à l'autre.

Mais dès la fin des vacances, chacun avaient reprit son ancien rôle. Et ça, Drago ne l'avait jamais accepté. Presque malgré lui, il s'était mit à recherché la présence de sa Némésis. Chose qu'il avait trouvé en intégrant l'Ordre puisque Harry était présent à chaque réunion.

Chaque insultes, chaque regards de haine, chaque sarcasmes lui faisait mal. Aussi bien ceux qu'il envoyait que ceux qu'il recevait. La douleur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Harry était insoutenable. Et c'était cette douleur plus que les coups qui faisait souffrir le Serpentard. Il était tout simplement fatigué. Fatigué de devoir mentir. Fatigué de devoir faire semblant. Fatigué de cacher la vérité.

Des projets, je n'en fais pas

Si tu n'es pas auprès de moi.

J'ai besoin de toi pour exister

Car je t'aime pour la vie

Et pour l'éternité.

Ce n'est pas de cette vie qu'aurait voulu Drago. Depuis cette fameuse semaine, il avait fait de nombreux projets. Des sorties entre amis, des secrets révélés, des éclats de rire. Des pleurs aussi. Et puis ... il avait commencé à voir un avenir. Un avenir où le Gryffondor serait à ses côtés. Ils achèteraient une maison loin de la ville pour éviter les paparazzis. Ils adopteraient des enfants. Deux filles et deux garçons. C'est ce qu'avait toujours voulu le brun. Peut-être un chien aussi. Qu'ils auraient choisit ensemble. Harry serait probablement devenu joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Ou professeur à Poudlard. Mais pas Auror. C'est un métier trop dangereux pour quelqu'un qui a une vie de famille. Drago serait devenu Médicomage. Il pourrait ainsi rentrer tous les soirs pour profité de son ami. Son compagnon. Son amant. Et de leurs enfants.

Ses rêves d'avenir lui avait montré la réalité en face. Il était tombé amoureux. En l'espace d'une semaine, il était tombé amoureux. de son pire ennemi. De sa Némésis. De Harry Potter. Depuis, il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui. Mais la réalité était bien différente.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. A cause d'une simple phrase que lui avait dit un jour Harry.

_Flash Back :_

- Je ne comprend pas, Potter. Je croyais que tu avais aimé passer du temps avec moi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu reprendre nos habitudes d'avant ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté une amitié ou ... autre chose ?

- Pour une seule raison, Drago. Parce que nous n'en avons pas le droit.

_Fin du falsh back._

Seule vraie conversation qu'il avait eut depuis cette fameuse semaine. Elle ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Drago ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Et surtout, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait envie d'y croire. Croire qu'une fois la guerre terminé, une fois Voldemort tué, plus rien ne les empêcherait d'être ensemble. C'est avec cet espoir que Drago partait en mission pour l'Ordre. C'est avec cet espoir qu'il se levait le matin. C'est avec cet espoir qu'il vivait depuis maintenant un an.

Calmant ses pleures, Drago se releva, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers son bureau. En attendant la fin de la guerre, il ne devait pas oublier ses études s'il voulait devenir Médicomage. Et surtout, il devait être patient. Encore trois semaines et deux jours. L'Ordre avait décidé de lancer une attaque contre le QG de Voldemort. Encore trois semaines et deux jours avant que Harry n'accomplisse la prophétie. Encore trois semaines et deux jours avant qu'ils ne gagnent la guerre.

Trois semaines et deux jours, ce n'était rien. Il avait bien attendu un an déjà. Il attendrait une éternité s'il le fallait.

Bien sûr il allait encore souffrir. Bien sûr il allait encore devoir risquer sa vie. Bien sûr il allait encore devoir se battre. Mais juste pendant trois semaines et deux jours. Après il pourrait vivre.

Pour l'éternité

Je t'aime, tu sais.

Alors ... il attendrait.


End file.
